He's Just a Teenage Boy
by xxHeadInTheStarsxx
Summary: You can’t really blame him. All boys go through that period of time when they have dirty desires for girls. Chad just happened to dirtily desire Sonny aka: prude. ChadSonny. Rated T. one-shot


**A/N: Oh, it's another one-shot! This usually isn't my style of writing. I don't really write..._this_. But it was still fun to write! I got the idea yesterday when my friend and I were talking about if Sonny caught Chad checking her out. It was supposed to turn out into a K+ rated friendly thing like that, but if you're listening to pervy songs like **Mind in the Gutter **or **Reach Out **then you end up with this :D**

_He's Just a Teenage Boy_

Her bubbly personality is what captured his attention. Her stunning beauty is what kept him interested. But her touch was what made him want her.

Sonny Monroe wasn't one to wear skimpy clothing. She wasn't the type who would parade around with a boy hanging on each arm. And she was never caught making out – or simply kissing – by anyone: paparazzi or parent. She was a prude, she was conservative, and she was so…_rare_. Rare in Chad's opinion anyways. This was, after all, Hollywood, California, not a church. Chad always wondered why a beautiful girl would even want to hide what was underneath there. It was a waste of a gift – in his mind at least.

Chad also wondered what was actually underneath there. As he stared at the comedic girl, his eyes tend to trace out the outlines of her figure. His mouth slowly gaped open while he studied the curves that made up Sonny Monroe. Chad couldn't help but admit that he envied the clothing that hugged the girl's frame, hated the mirrors that got the chance to see what was under, and truly despised Sonny herself for not giving him a little peek of what she was hiding.

Chad watched Sonny as the sun from the windows reflected from her eyes, creating an armor of glimmers all around her body. Chad wondered what it would be like if she was standing under the sun naked…would she shine like that too…? Chad abruptly coughed, almost gagging. Did he actually think that? He couldn't have. This was goody-goody Sonny he was thinking dirtily about. That's close enough to being a sin! Chad knew that he wasn't allowed to think of her like that – yet he does it everyday.

Chad averted his gaze towards something else, anything else. He didn't think he could stand thinking another inappropriate thing about the innocent girl. Chad's eyes definitely did look somewhere else after. Somewhere lower. Chad gulped as his eyes kept a hard stare on Sonny's torso, memorizing each feature possible. He felt his mouth dry and his hands twitching. He just wanted to touch her right at the place he was staring. Right there. He wanted to feel what she was like under him as his fingertips gently scraped her smooth skin, she whispered his name into his ear, and his lips created his mark on her…

Chad's eyes widened as a mixture of shock and disgust twirled along his mind. This time, he felt as if he was literally going to barf. Chad looked around the room uneasily, his head spinning. He clutched his stomach and clasped his hand over his mouth to stop him from upchucking. Chad couldn't believe that he just had a sex fantasy of Sonny Monroe. He should be _ashamed_!

Chad wanted to leave now. He couldn't handle his thoughts any longer. If he continued to think of her like that, Chad might actually start thinking out loud. Saying perverted things about an angelic girl isn't the best thing for his reputation. Chad stood up from his seat and headed over towards the exit, practically running out.

"Oh, wait!" a perky voice called. Chad felt a hand on his arm, causing him to freeze on his feet. Chad prayed to God that this wasn't who he thought he was. "Chad, can you please do something for me before you go?" Chad slowly turned his head to meet eyes with Sonny Monroe. He stared at the hand that was on his jacket. It seemed impossible for his gaze to reach somewhere else. He wished that the hand on his shoulder was doing things with his body right now…"Chad? Hello?" Sonny said, clapping her hands in front of Chad's face.

"What? Huh?" Chad said. He blushed and cleared his throat, trying to hide his embarrassment. "Sorry, what did you say?" he asked.

"Oh, I just need a favor." Sonny said enthusiastically. "And I know that 'Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do favors', but can you please just do this teensy one for me?" Chad groaned. He hated the sweet and pure side of Sonny. He hated it almost more than the dangerous and hot side of her that he just _knew _she had. Her spontaneity was in there somewhere. It was just also deeply covered like what was hiding under her clothes.

"Depends, what do you want?" Chad asked, folding his arms across his brawny chest, giving Sonny the impression that he doesn't have time for this. Sonny ran her fingers through her the dark waterfall of hair Chad considered "pretty" and looked down at her shoes shyly.

"Well," she said, laughing a little. Chad smirked. This was what she did when she was nervous. Sonny scooted closer to him, cupping her hands around his ear to tell him a secret. Chad almost shrieked – out of ecstasy of course. Sonny's front body was pressed gently against his arm and her hot lips were just mere inches away from his ear. Chad could practically feel her breath against his skin, the curves he was recently gawking at. All he wanted to do was to _touch _them…Chad instantly came back into reality once he felt like his pants has shrunk ten sizes smaller.

"I know this sounds embarrassing, but I need a guy's opinion on something. Can you come to my dressing room later?" she whispered. Chad barely heard Sonny's sentence. The words he paid attention to were "you" and "dressing room". If she was asking for a quick hook up, Chad would have been more than happy to make out with her endlessly.

"Oh, why?" Chad asked, trying to look casual. He didn't want to look like a lovesick fourth grader who just experienced his first crush.

"This guy asked me out and I need help to make sure that he won't regret taking me on a date." She admitted, laughing a little again. "I don't know what to wear or what to say. I don't want to look like a fool in front of him. So can you please come?" Chad frowned and clenched his fists. So much for relieving his sickening thoughts.

"Oh, well…yeah, sure, I'll go and help you." He muttered.

"Great! Come on!" Sonny said, taking Chad's hand in hers and dragging him to her dressing room. Chad literally forgot what was going on once he realized that Sonny's hands were grasping his. A smirk appeared on his lips as he stared at their intertwined hands. Touching her just felt _so, so good_.

The two entered Sonny's dressing room. "Okay, I gotta make this quick." Chad said, not knowing how long he could contain himself any longer. Sonny nodded and walked over to the dressing room to change. _Change her clothes. When that shirt reveals her and those pants slip down loosely... _Chad wanted to see that badly. He – with all his willpower – sat down instead and placed the pillow over his lap, hoping Sonny wouldn't wonder why he was doing so.

"I'm not sure if I should wear this. Is it too formal? Am I overdoing it? What do guys think if I wear this?" Sonny asked, twirling around in her white dress. It was long, all the way down to her feet. Chad stared at her from bottom to up. _Prude_. He thought, annoyed. He at least wanted to see _something_.

"Sonny, the guy's taking you out for a bite. He's not going to ask you to take you to a wedding." Chad said, rolling his eyes. Sonny nodded, taking Chad's words as advice instead of insult this time, and rushed back to the closet to change again. Chad heard Sonny zipping down her dress. Chad groaned silently, shutting his eyes tightly. He wanted to desperately barge into that closet and-

"How about this?" Sonny asked, stepping out in a pair of old jeans and a hot pink party shirt. They weren't even skinny jeans that perfectly delineated her long legs, and her shirt didn't even show cleavage. "Is it too casual, too boring?" Chad stared at her, his eyes tracing each flawless curvature that created her body again. He bit his lip and shook his head, giving Sonny a bored look.

"You can do better than that." He simply said. Translation: can you please wear something sexy for once? Sonny nodded her head again and jogged back to the closet to change one more time. Chad listened to the shuffling sounds as Sonny tried to put on her next attire. He wondered what she would be wearing next.

"Okay, this is the last thing. If this doesn't work, then I'm giving up." Sonny walked out in a simple, strapless, red dress that ended roughly three inches above her knees. Chad's eyes made their way down to see that she was also wearing red high heels to match her outfit. _That's so hot_. he thought. Chad stood up and walked towards Sonny. Sonny gave Chad a confused look but stood still. "Is this alright?" she asked nervously. Chad brushed her loose bangs away from her eyes and tucked the longer ones behind her ear.

"It's perfect." He whispered. Now _this _is what Chad Dylan Cooper wanted to see. He always dreamed of seeing Sonny in something somewhat revealing. And now, it's like his fantasy has come true.

"Oh, great! Now I need to know what to talk about! I don't want to look like an idiot when I attempt to start a conversation with him. What do guys like to talk about?" Sonny asked, completely ruining Chad's daydream.

"Well...themselves. Ask lots of questions about him, guys like to gloat." Chad said, not staring straight into Sonny's eyes. He glanced around at each mesmerizing feature she portrayed. Sonny laughed and nudged Chad playfully.

"And I thought that was only you." Chad managed to smile through this pain. "What else?"

"Guys like to know the reasons why they should still bother to keep on going after you. They like a challenge. Give them one."

"So, I should act hard to get?"

"Please, Sonny, with your conservative attitude, you _are _hard to get." Chad said with irritation obvious in his voice. Sonny blinked at him, confused and offended.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing." She said, feeling completely insulted.

"Well it _is, _considering that you drive some guys insane because you won't show a damn thing! Do you have any idea what you could do to a guy when you merely _bend over_?" Chad couldn't stop himself. He just had to say it.

"Excuse me?!" Sonny exclaimed, taking a step back. "What are you talking about?" she asked. Chad groaned and shook his head.

"You do know that it wouldn't hurt once if you dressed like this sometimes. Maybe, you could give me a break and stop teasing me!" Chad said.

"I – I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Bull! You do this on purpose just to bug me! Do you have any idea what you do to my mind?! You're such a _prude_!" Sonny kept quiet. She stared down at her heels, not wanting to look up at the three-named jerk before her. Chad shut his mouth once he finally realized his outbursts. He stared down at Sonny, hoping that he didn't offend her too much. God knows what would happen.

"I'm a prude?" she asked. Chad reluctantly nodded his head. "Am I still one if I do this?" Sonny pulled Chad down into a fiery kiss. Chad stumbled on top of her, and the two ended up landing on the soft orange couch. Chad kissed her back with all the passion in the world. His hands grazed upon her legs, inching under her dress. He could feel Sonny tingle beneath him, shivering to his touch. Chad only imagined what Sonny would feel like – and now he kisses her while he touches her soft beauty.

Sonny hugged her arms around Chad's neck, tangling her fingers with his hair. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing him closer to her. Chad pulled away for a split second but only so that he could kiss her neck. Sonny giggled as Chad attacked her neck, making sure to leave his mark like he always wished. It was like tasting honey. Her skin was like a delicious thing in Chad's mouth. Chad grabbed Sonny's waist tightly, pulling her even nearer to him. He heard a squeal run through her lips. His mouth trailed up until he reached Sonny's sweet lips again and kissed her once more.

"Am I still a prude, Chad?" Sonny whispered against his lips.

"No, you're _definitely _not. And I think that you need to call your date and tell him that you need to cancel on him. You're gonna be busy." Chad whispered back, smirking. He reached up behind her and turned the lights off.


End file.
